Recover
by pokemonluvr0128
Summary: It's been over 5 years since i've been in Miami, the very place my parents got shot, the place i left at age 12, the place i left my ex best friend Ally Dawson. I was the dumb kid who knew nothing, wore vests and khaki pants, and lost Ally to the Populars. This is what led me to become what I am today. An Assassin.
1. Returning To Miami

**Recover**

**Chapter 1: Returning to Miami **

**Austin's POV**

Silence. Complete absolute silence. I stand still waiting patiently

_Tap..Tap..Tap.._

The sound of quiet footsteps behind me. I stand completely still, aware of the presence sneaking up behind.

_SWISH!_

I swiftly dodged to my right, satisfied when I heard the sound of metal meeting metal. I didn't bother turning around, there was no point! I was blindfolded! I stayed quiet and relied on my hearing. I heard the sound of soft footsteps coming up to me. I sensed an incoming punch and I moved my head to the left, feeling a small breeze from the missed punch. I quickly grabbed the arm and kicked where I guessed the stomach was. I fought back a grin when I heard a small grunt. I then twisted the arm around the person's neck and kicked behind the knees. When I heard a loud thud, I let go of the arm. I placed my foot on the person's back and I smirked down at them.

"I win" I held out my hand and helped the person up "Although, I have to admit, you almost had me there Akonda" **(Means Ambush)**

I felt him grab my hand and I pulled him up. I took off my blindfold and placed it in my pocket.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked even though I knew he was smiling

I shrugged "The dagger you threw"

"But how would you know what dagger it was if you were blindfolded?"

"Been here for 5 years Akonda, why shouldn't I?"

"Good point"

I suddenly felt something change around us and I looked at Akonda while looking around the room "Is it just me or did you feel something change in the room ?" I whispered

"Yea… the temperature dropped a little, so that means…"

"We're not the only ones in here" I finished as my eyes darted around the room trying to find the mysterious presence

"Hey what-"I turned around to find Akonda gone. Great.

_SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!_

I swiftly turned around just in time to dodge 3 incoming shurikans which met the metal wall behind me. When I tore my gaze away from the weapons that almost hit me, I felt a fist collide with my face. I fell back, but caught myself by doing a back flip. Once I stood up, I took out a knife from my pocket. I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings. I heard nothing but silence, that was until I heard a small and quiet clang of a foot stepping on something. Big mistake. My eyes shot open as I threw the knife to my right, but I didn't hear it hit anything, not even the wall. I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and out of instinct, I grabbed the wrist and flipped the person over my shoulder, hearing a loud thud. I looked down and saw my mentor Kendrick **(Fearless Leader)**. I quickly placed a fist in my open palm and bowed down. I heard him get up, but I made no signs of standing back up.

"You know I hate it when my students bow to me" I smirked and straightened my back

"That's exactly why I did it"

"Been your mentor for all these years and I still can't get used to you"

I chuckled "That's the point, you're not supposed to"

"Stop talking to me in riddles kid" Kendrick said rubbing his temples

"I'm not a kid, but merely a teen" I smirked again as I heard him sigh in frustration "To me, you're still a kid"

"Whatever you say mentor" I looked around "Did you lock Akonda outside...again?"

"He just never learns even after it happening to him 7 times"

"Give him a break, he's only been here for a year. Do you really expect him to learn this quickly?" I said as I walked towards the door

"You did"

I turned back around and grinned "Yea, but he's not me" With that I walked out the door

...

"Amiri!"**(East Wind)** I turned around and saw Akonda getting up from the ground "How did it go?"

I shrugged "Nothing I couldn't handle"

He grinned and patted my shoulder "What can't you handle?"

"I don't even know how to answer that question"

"Akonda! Amiri!" We stopped talking and turned to see one of our friends running up to us

"Hey Amos, what's up" I asked as he halted in front of us

"Chayton would like to see you two in the mission room right now" I nodded firmly know this meant business

"We're on our way" I said as I gestured Akonda to follow, he did so without a word

We made our way to the other side of the field and entered a dark navy metal base. All around were machines, weapons, labs, and people in lab coats rushing around. Akonda and I swiftly made our way to the center where it held mission control. I saw Chayton and made my way over to him.

"Chayton, I heard that you needed us from Amos **(Means Troubled)**" I said

"Yes indeed I did, I need you two to look at this" I looked up as a screen popped up on the huge monitor on the wall "You remember Diablo?" I nodded as a picture of him appeared "Well after Akonda killed him back in England, we failed to realize that he gave his role as leader to his son, Leo a few days before the assassination" I looked at the picture of Diablo's son "Apparently, he knew we were after him, so he burned all his future plans so we will have no lead as to where his son will be"

"So what you mean is-"

He nodded "Exactly, I want you two to go to the last place that Leo was last seen" He threw a file full of papers on the table in front of us

I picked up the opened file and briefly scanned the first paper inside "Where exactly was Leo last seen"

The monitor then showed a map of the world. I looked at it and noticed a red dot blinking on some part of North America. My eyes widened when I saw where it was blinking.

"You Guys are going to Miami, Florida"

…

Miami?! He can't be serious, I can't go back there. Not after everything that happened!

"Amiri?" I snapped my heads towards Akonda "Are you alright?"

I nodded "Yea, just thinking about our trip to Miami"

He sighed. He knew what I was actually thinking. He knew everything about my past, he was the only person I trusted enough to tell what happened. He put down the Bo Staff he was holding and walked over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Amiri, the past is the past, what matters now is the present" I smiled at him

"Why do you have to be the wise one of the two of us?"

He laughed as he threw his arm over my shoulders leading us over to our dorms "Because I have to make sure you don't get into anymore trouble"

...

"Are you ready to go?" I glanced behind me and saw Akonda waiting at my door

"Yea" I said as I slung a backpack over my shoulders "Ready as I'll ever be"

"Oh, before I forget here" I looked down at his hands and saw the Bo staff he was holding earlier

I grabbed it and saw that it could extend **(Just pretend they can do that)**. I made it small enough to fit inside my pocket, so I can have something to fight with if I suddenly got into a fight. "Thanks Riker" I said using his real name as we walked towards a private jet that Kendrick let us use

"No problem Austin"

* * *

**And Done. I'm really sorry if it isn't good, still kind of new to this. I think that's what the names mean, I don't know, I looked the names up and the meanings a long time ago so I'm not sure anymore. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it! Here's a preview of Chapter 2:**

**_"Wow so this is Marino High" I thought as I stared at the huge brick building in front of me "It's been a while since I've attended school,"_**

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

_**"Ah, there he is" The counselor motioned for me to stand next to her and I quickly did so "You remember Austin Moon right?" I heard gasps fill out the room, but I kept myself from turning around **_

_**The coach did a double take and quickly rubbed her eyes before staring back at me. I raised an eyebrow.**_

_**"Is that really you Moon" I nodded slightly "Are you sure?" **_

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

_**Thomas stood up and turned to glare at me. I did a small grin in return. He turned back around and picked up a set of nun chucks from the ground and started swinging it around. Without even a second for the coach to stop him, he charged at me and went to aim for my head.**_

_**CLANG!**_


	2. Black Belt Newbie

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while since I updated, but I just couldn't find the time until now, when I got sick and stayed home from school. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Black Belt Newbie **

"_Austin, come on already, we're going to be late"_

_I turned around to find my best friend pouting at me. I chuckled as I finished putting my shoes on and stood up. Immediately, I was dragged out of my home and running alongside her. Up ahead, I see an ice cream shop come into view. When we got there, I opened the door and bowed._

"_Ladies first"_

_She giggled and curtsied, before entering while I followed._

"_Hey kiddos" I see the manager, Paul wave to us_

"_It's been a while since we saw you two" Rebecca, an employee said_

"_It's only been 2 days since we were here" My friend said smiling_

"_She just misses my awesomeness" I said_

_Rebecca skates over to us and ruffles my hair "Yes I did little kid"_

_I pouted and tried to fix my hair "I'm not a little kid Becca. Your only six years older than me"_

"_Your ten Austin, you're not even a teen yet" I raised an eyebrow at 'her'_

"_Neither are you"_

"_Yes, but I'm a month older than you so I'll be a teen before you"_

_I stuck my tongue out at her as we went to sit at our regular table, a booth sitting against the window in front of the store. _

"_Hey Austin?" I turned around to face her "We'll always be Best friends right?"_

_I grinned "Of course Ally"_

…

"Austin, wake up, we landed" I opened my eyes to see Riker looking at me curiously "You okay?"

I nodded and stretched "Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

He didn't seem convinced, but he let it go and went up to the front of the jet. I stood up, grabbed my bag, and followed him. I shut my eyes when the door opened, letting in all the brightness of the sun. We walked down the steps and saw a 2012 Black Silverado waiting in front of us.

"So, am I driving?" I grinned, thinking of all the possibilities of crashing

"By the look of your face, no way" Riker said

"Why not?"

"First off, because I have access to the keys" He says pulling out a set of keys from his pocket "And, because I'm older"

My eyes narrowed "Freak you"

We walked over to the car and got in with me grumbling to myself the whole time. Riker just shook his head at me and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Do you really want to drive?" I nodded "If I let you, will you promise not to crash"

"Well…I'll try not to"

"You're ridiculous-"

"-ly awesome? I know I am, now let me drive"

He ignored me and started driving to who knows where.

"Do you even know where we're supposed to be heading?" He nodded "Well, where?"

"We are going to live with 2 of Kendrick's most trusted friends. Their house isn't too far"

I nodded and turned to stare out the window. I watch as trees, buildings, and people zoom by as we drove. I still can't believe I'm in Miami, Miami of all places to be assigned. I sighed

"_And here I thought being trapped in a cell for 6 weeks with no food or water was hard. Boy, was I wrong"_

I felt the car stop and I came back to reality. I opened my door and stepped out looking at the house in front of me. It looked like a normal house even though I know it wasn't. It was a 2-story white house with a black tiled roof. It had a medium sized porch in the front with a couple of chairs on it. Riker and I walked up to the house and climbed up the steps. I rang the doorbell and the door immediately opened. Without a second to waste, we were yanked inside and pushed onto a couch.

"Jeez, what's with the hurry?" Riker groaned out as he rubbed his forehead that he hit on the arm of the couch

"We can't risk anyone seeing you just yet, we need a story" A middle aged woman said

I got a really good look at the two people in front of us. The man was slightly taller than Riker by like an inch or so, with black hair and green eyes. The woman was shorter than us three guys and had dark brown hair with the same colored eyes as the man.

"I'm William Parker and my partner here is Katie Sanchez, we're going to be known as your aunt and uncle to other people though"

"But you guys look nothing like us" I mentioned

"That will be taken care of later, when we're alone you will call us William and Katie but when there are people around we're known as Uncle Steve and Aunt Fran"

"Got it" Riker said "The names Riker and he-" he nodded his head at me "Is Austin"

"How old are you two?"

"I'm 21 and my friend here is 17"

"Good thing we already enrolled you into school"

I shrugged, I mean school's school. So what? I already graduated from over 7 different colleges, how hard could this be?

"Marino High School"

I spit my water out and started choking "I'm sorry, what?" Not sure I heard correctly

"Austin, your 17, you know the age of where you're still forced to go to school-"

"No, not that, what did you say the name of the school was?"

"Marino High" The next thing I knew, my vision went black

…

"Austin" I felt someone shaking me "Hello, are you still alive"

What kind of question is that? Of course I'm alive… I think. When was the last time I fainted, oh yea, when that stupid Handler swung a pipe at my head from behind. Basically, a Handler is someone who works for Diablo to help eliminate us.

"Austin" I groaned in response "You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" That is my answer to pretty much everything

"Come on, you have to hurry up so I could take you to school"

I shot right up "How long have I been out exactly?"

Riker sighed "Pretty much all of yesterday"

"Fantastic" I said sarcastically

After Riker practically dragged me out of the house and threw me in the car, we were on our way to Marino High. Out of all the high schools, why did it have to be the one back from my childhood? Riker slowly stopped right in front of the school and I eyed it as if it would somehow explode.

"Austin, you don't have heat vision, we've been over this"

"You just have to believe and it will happen"

"If that were true, then I believe that you should get out of the dang car"

I glared at him "You suck"

"Why is it that you're more childish here than back at the academy"

I shrugged "This is where I spent the other half of my life as a child, I guess ever since that…incident, I grew up and never got to finish my childhood, so by being back here" I sighed "It just brought the kid out of me"

Riker nodded "I understand"

I opened the car door and got out, grabbing my bag along the way. I waved to Riker while he drove away before I headed into the school. "So, this is Marino High" I said to myself as I looked up at the huge brick building in front of me "It's been a while since I've attended school, hope I won't run into trouble, preferably my friends and Ally" I sighed and walked through the front double doors

I looked around and found the office right across from the school entrance. I went over to it and walked inside. I saw the secretary look up from her computer and studied me like she somehow remembered me. I inwardly rolled my eyes. All of a sudden her eyes lit up and she rushed over to me and practically squeezed me to death.

"Austin is that really you"

As much as I really wanted to be that kid from back then, I couldn't. I've changed over the years that have passed by, both physically and mentally.

"Yea Mrs. Parker, it's so good to see you" I couldn't be mean to her, she was practically a second mom to be when all I had was Trish and Dez

She looked up at me and chuckled "You've grown so much, I remember I had to sit down just so I could look at you, but now, I have to stand on the chair so we could be the same height"

I smiled at her "You're not that short Mrs. Parker, just by a couple inches or so"

She waved her hand at me "Nonsense" She walked back over to her desk and pulled out a paper before handing it to me "When I saw your name on the paper, I didn't believe it was you, but seeing you in person really made my day"

I hugged her before I started heading towards the door "It's only the beginning of the day Mrs."

"Oh no, I'm coming with you" Before I could protest, she was already heading to my fourth period class, what? I came late okay

I shook my head before following her down the hallway. She suddenly stopped and placed a piece of paper in my hand.

"Go find your locker first and I'll meet you there" She started down the hallway again

After 5 minutes of looking around, I finally found my locker. I remembered the location and started heading towards my 4th period class, Gym. This class brings back so many memories.

_Flashback…_

"_Alright class, now it's time to play everyone's favorite activity" Please don't say Karate, please don't Karate "Everyone go change into your Gi" Oh dear lord_

"_Hey Moon!" I slowly turned around to find Thomas, captain of the football team and my biggest bully "You and Me" I gulped, stood up and went towards the boy's locker room_

_When I went back out, everyone was already out waiting for me. I wonder why, that was until I saw Thomas standing on the mat._

"_Hurry up Moon!" The coach practically screamed out and I quickly scrambled over towards the mat. Before I was on the mat though, I heard the coach yell "Hai!" and I felt something tackle me towards the ground_

_I groaned and I felt my glasses break when Thomas repeatedly punched me in the face. I felt blood trickle down from my forehead and my face starting to bruise. Why isn't the coach saying anything?! _

"_You're supposed to block Moon not coward and cry!" Okay not the words I was expecting "That's enough Ziller, someone for heaven's sake please take Moon to the nurse…again"_

_I looked over at Ally who was currently with the populars and I saw her laughing when she saw my beaten face. She never laughed; she always immediately volunteered to take me to the nurse. I guess she really did change. That was the time I decided I hated Allyson Dawson._

_Flashback Ended…_

I suddenly found myself in front of the high school gym doors.

"New…was here before…..at locker" A voice faintly said from behind the door

I silently slipped through the doors and into the boy's locker room. White tiles under my feet and dark blue walls were the first things that filled my vision along with the blue metal lockers and a black door leading to the showers. I looked around and saw a closet door open and I faintly saw white fabric.

"Must be where they put the Gi uniform" I thought as I walked in and turned the light on. Inside was shelves filled with Gi uniforms and underneath each pile was a size number. I took a uniform that was my size and quickly took off my clothes before I slipped the white fabric on. I soon decided to just wear the karate pants and pulled on a black muscle shirt that I got from my backpack. When I looked up, I saw wooden hooks, each holding a different color belt. I reached out for the black one, but stopped myself. Instead, I grabbed the white belt and tied it loosely around my waist. I needed to make it fair.

I walked out of the closet and I hid my bag in one of the empty lockers before I went back out into the gym. Mrs. Parker turned around and saw me standing there.

"Ah, there he is" She motioned for me to stand next to her and I quickly did so "You remember Austin Moon right?" I heard gasps fill out the room, but I kept myself from turning around

The coach did a double take and quickly rubbed her eyes before staring back at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that really you Moon?" I nodded slightly "Are you sure" I couldn't have changed that much… ok maybe I have

"Moon?" I turned to face everyone and saw Thomas standing up giving me a confused stare

Whispers filled out the room. _"Is that really that loser from middle school?" "No, it couldn't be" "He's way too hot for him to be Moon" "Is that really Austin?" _The last comment I could make out was Dez's voice, but I refused to turn to him

"No way you're Moon" Thomas finally stated

"Are you sure about that?" I asked and I heard some girls sigh. Ok, so maybe my voice got deeper throughout the years. Can't blame puberty though "Because I can faintly remember you handcuffing me onto the flagpole back in 6th grade" The year I lost Ally

"Why don't we settle this in a fight" Thomas suggested "Remember that time I always broke your face?"

I shrugged "A little"

"Why don't we relive those times, shall we?" I rolled my eyes and stepped onto the mat

"There, happy now?" I asked seriously bored

He suddenly charged and went in to tackle me, but I swiftly turned my body to the left and stuck out my foot which he ended up tripping over and falling flat on his face. I heard the students cheering the person they think will win. Thomas stood up and turned to glare at me. I did a small grin in return. He turned back around and pick up nun chucks that were resting on the ground and started swinging it around. Without even a second for the coach to stop him, he charged at me and was about to strike my head.

_CLANG!_

The sound erupted throughout the room. Thomas looked at me surprised. I mean who wouldn't when someone takes out a Bo staff from his pocket and blocked an attack last minute? Yep, now I defiantly love the fact that Riker gave it to me. Wonder what else this can do? I swiftly dropped to the ground and side swept him before backing away a couple feet. I grabbed both ends of the Bo staff and merely tugged down. The staff broke into two, making each of my hands have something to fight with. Sweet.

"Thomas, put the nun chunks down, violence is never the answer"

"_Says the assassin" A voice said in my head "Shut up" I said back_

"Where'd you get the staff Moon, you're not supposed to use weapons" I looked at the nun chunks he was holding "Unless you think you can use it"

"You're right" He grinned at my defeat "I know I can use it" His grin was replaced by a scowl

He charged at me and swung his weapon wildly. He struck the nun chunks down, but I grabbed it between my two weapons and kicked him in the stomach. When he stepped back I swung my foot at his face and I heard the sound of his nose being broken. He fell to the ground and I remained standing. I looked at the coach who was looking at me frightened. I twirled the Bo around my hands as I made my way back to the locker room.

When I entered the locker room, I grabbed my bag and took my clothes out. I put on a pair of grey jeans with a chain attached to it, pulled a white v neck shirt over my head and placed a black leather jacket over it. I put on blue high tops and placed a blue tie around my neck. After I finished, I heard the door open and the chatter of the guys who entered. Fourth period was almost over, finally. When the bell rang, I swung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out of the room. A couple of girls that were already outside stopped and stared at me. I fixed my tie and headed out the gym.

"Next up is lunch time"

* * *

**And done! Sorry for the lateness, I'll try to update once a week. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter!**

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

_**BANG!**_

_**A sound rippled around the room when the back of my head met the cool metal of the door as I fell to the ground. I stood up and stuffed my hands in the front pockets of my jeans as if nothing happened.**_

_**"You done?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow**_

_**"Nope, I have years to make up ever since you mysteriously left" He said as he grabbed the collar of my jacket and threw me at a table**_

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

_**I stared at the shocked looks of my friends and Ally**_

_**"Sup" I nodded at them **_

_A&A&A&A&A&A_

_**"Do you mind? I have some catching up to do with Dez and Trish" I said as I nodded my head towards them**_

_**"What about that Dawson girl that's with them, Ally?" Thomas said**_

**_"Who?"_ **


	3. Keeping A Promise

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I hope you guys enjoy it! Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Keeping A Promise**

**Austin's POV**

When I entered the cafeteria, it was packed like crazy. You know now that I think about it, where in the hell am I going to sit?

"Perché devo essere così stupido da pensare questo attraverso?" I scolded myself

Riker and I had to go undercover in Italy for over 2 years. In about 3 weeks, I already had an accent and spoke fluent Italian, as for Riker...it took him about 5 months, but he still learned it. It was actually an advantage that we learned Italian, do you know how many times Riker and I used Italian just to get out of things? Trust me, works every time.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thomas stand up and walk over to me. This just gets better and better.

"Hey Moon, nice to see you" He said smirking

I raised an eyebrow "We just saw each other last period"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my old friends Trish, Dez…and Ally? She's back?

I shook my head "Forget it Austin, you shouldn't care about her anymore" I thought to myself "She'll just hurt you again"

Thomas started making his way towards me, but I stood my ground and stared at him, void of any emotion.

"I've been thinking Moon, we should just leave the past behind us and start new, not" I just ignored him and calmly walked around him and went to get my lunch. I suddenly felt a hand grab my arm and threw me at the cafeteria doors.

_BANG!_

A sound rippled around the room when the back of my head met the cool metal as I fell to the ground. I stood up and stuffed my hands in the front pockets of my jeans as if nothing happened.

"You done?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow

"Nope, I have years to make up ever since you mysteriously left" He said as he grabbed the collar of my jacket and threw me at a table that coincidently happened to be the one my…friends were sitting at. I sighed as I calmly stood up, turned around, and properly sat down on the seat as I faced the shocked faces of my friends.

"Sup" I nodded at them "I'm not done with you Moon" I rolled my eyes as I stood up and walked back over to him

"Do you mind, I have some catching up to do with Trish and Dez" I asked as I nodded my head at the table I was at

"What about that Dawson girl, Ally?"

"Who?" I knew it was harsh, but I seriously did not care

He nodded his head at the brunette girl that was sitting next to Trish and I turned my face to look at her. I looked her over and she has really changed. She was back in her old clothes and even died the tips of her hair blonde. She was my Ally again. I shook my head. What was I thinking? She may have changed back to who she was, but that doesn't mean that she could change the past and prevent what has happened.

I stopped to look in her eyes and saw she was already staring at me. Shock, curiosity, and happiness filled her doe brown eyes. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her harshly before I turned to look back at Thomas "Yea, I guess her too"

"Enough talking and more beating" I felt my stomach grumble and I stared at Thomas ""Can I at least get my food first?"

"You're just going to waste your money because after I'm done with you, you won't be able to feel your face anymore"

"Yea, Yea, Yea" I waved him off as I walked past him and went to get my food as the students followed my every movement

After I got my food, I walked past Thomas again and placed my tray which was occupied by an apple, a turkey sandwich, regular carton of milk, and a bag of Doritos at my friends and Ally's table. I really don't consider Ally as my friend anymore and nor will she ever be ever since that day. After I placed my food down, I grabbed the bag of chips, opened it, and walked back over to Thomas who was waiting impatiently.

I took out a chip and ate it "Okay, I'm ready"

He pulled his fist back and threw it but I moved my head at the last second and ate a chip. He went for another punch but I blocked it with my hand that was holding the bag of chips and took out another chip. He got angrier and angrier every time he went for a punch and I dodged it while I kept eating my chips. Don't blame me, I was hungry. After I finished my chips, I let him grab me and throw me into my table (Why does he keep throwing me into this table?) and when my back hit the table, I turned around, picked up the carton of milk and walked back over to my bully.

I opened the carton of milk and I took a sip "Can you finally punch me so I can eat in peace?"

He growled angrily and drew his arm back very slowly and went for a punch so fast, that no one could've seen it coming, but unfortunately since I'm an assassin, I did. I arched my back and bent backwards and I took a gulp of my milk while I saw his arm flew over me. When he withdrew his arm, I stood back up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stop moving Moon and let me punch you!"

From outside the cafeteria, I could hear the quiet footsteps and the soft chatters of the teachers approaching. I inwardly smirked.

"Alright then" He punched me right in the jaw and the whole cafeteria gasped

"Mr. Ziller!" I smirked "We would not tolerate your behavior towards a student especially a new one. Come down to my office" The principle said as Thomas followed glaring at me when he passed by

I walked over to my table and sat down and started eating the rest of my meal. I looked up to find my 2 friends staring at me.

"What?" I asked shrugging "Quel figlio di... coglione è cercata" I mumbled to myslef

"Dude that was awesome" Dez exclaimed "and that stunt you did at P.E too" He patted my back and I grinned at him

"Enough about me, I mean what about you? How you been?"

"I actually made it to senior year" Dez said "Though I wish you could've been here so I could brag about it"

I laughed "Sorry Dez, we both know that even though I struggled with grades back then, I'm still smarter than you"

"But what about now?"

I shrugged "Maybe" Oh, if only he knew

"Hey Austin" Trish said and I looked at her "Where did you even go to?"

_The school that trains assassins back on a secret island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean _"Arizona"

"Tell us more later, Dez and I have an argument to attend to" I shook my head as Trish dragged a protesting Dez out the cafeteria

I smiled and continued eating

"Hi Austin" I stopped and slowly glanced up at the brunette in front of me "It's good your back, we've missed you" Ally said quietly

"Thanks" I said blankly and continued eating

"How you been these past years" She asked

"Best decision I ever made leaving this place. The only thing I regret is leaving my best friends" She smiled a little "Wish I could've been able to take Trish and Dez with me"

She frowned as her eyes showed sadness. I know I'm being a jerk, but if it prevents us from being friends again, then so be it.

"Anyway" I got up and picked up my empty tray "Gotta go" I tossed my tray and exited the cafeteria

Once the doors closed behind me, I sighed. I missed Ally, I missed the times we had before hell took over, I missed how I could talk to her about anything, overall I just wanted to be friends and start over again.

"But" I shook my head "I remember making her a promise, a promise to always protect her no matter what" I started walking towards my next class

"And by staying away from her, I'm keeping that promise"

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting for an update, I'll try and update sooner because sooner the better right? Anyway the Italian phrases Austin spoke, I just translated on Google. Anyway here's a preview of chapter 4!**

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

**"Austin Moon, is that really you?" I rolled my eyes "Where have you been?"**

**"Around" I shrugged as I starting heading towards the back of the classroom**

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

**I suddenly got a feeling that if someone was watching us, watching me. I stopped walking as did Trish, Dez, and Ally. I examined the area around us, not missing a single detail.**

**"Are you okay Austin" Ally said softly **

**I ignored her and kept scanning the area, I then heard a deep intake of breath from behind me. My eyes narrowed slightly, but I pretended that I heard nothing and faced the three.**

**"It's nothing you should worry about" I told Ally **

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

**"GET DOWN!" I yelled as I pushed Ally to the ground**


End file.
